Huimangeun Negen Jamdeulji Aneun Kkum
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Bagi Kyuhyun mengharapkan Sungmin adalah mimpinya yang takkan pernah tidur.
1. Chapter 1

**HUIMANGEUN NAEGEN JAMDEULJI ANEUN KKUM**

KYUMIN FANFICTION

Pairing : KyuMin

Genre : Hurt/Comfort,Romance

Rated : T-Indonesia

Disclaimer : Mereka punya orang tua mereka,Tuhan,ELF's,dan SM entertainment

Kyuhyun punya Sungmin,Sungmin Punya Kyuhyun dan mereka saling memiliki.

Warning : YAOI,jelek,abal,OOC,typo,miss typo,

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

This chap all Kyuhyun Point Of View.

Summary :

Bagi Kyuhyun mengharapkan Sungmin adalah mimpinya yang takkan pernah tidur.

##############################################################################

Chapter 1

Bel istirahat berbunyi. _Well_,inilah surga para siswa disini. Setelah ucapan pamit sang pengajar,semuanya langsung berhambur entah kemana. Berbeda denganku,aku hanya duduk dan mengeluarkan '_kekasih'ku_.

"Ya ! Cho Kyuhyun ! Kenapa sih,kau sangan suka menyendiri dengan '_kekasih'_ bodohmu itu ?"

"Dia tak bodoh,_Hyung_. Dia lebih pintar daripada Ikan Mokpo sepertimu." Jawabku tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari benda hitam mungil di tanganku ini.

"Ish..sudahlah. Kau mau ikut ke _cafeteria_ tidak,Kyu ?"

"_Ani_,Yesung-_hyung_. Kau sama ikan mokpo itu saja."

"Baiklah,kalau tak mau ikut jangan menghinaku,_Evil_ !" Aku terkekeh mendengarnya menggerutu tak jelas. Lalu mereka sudah keluar dari kelasku.

Baiklah,perkenalkan aku Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang raja game dan si genius ditingkatanku. Hey ! Jangan lempari aku _ice_ _creams_ ! Itu memang benar. Buktinya aku loncat 2 tingkatan. Sebenarnya aku kelas IX,namun sekarng aku kelas XI. Itu buktinya.

Dan kedua orang-orang tadi adalah sahabatku yang merangkap menjadi _hyung_-_hyungku_. Si Ikan Mokpo adalah pangeran idaman wanita di dunia ini. Nama aslinya Lee Donghae. Dan yang satunya Raja Kura-kura,namanya Kim Yesung a.k.a Kim Jong Woon. Dia sangat perhatian. Namun,ada yang salah pada otaknya. Berhenti melempariku kaus kaki,_Clouds_ ! Itu ada alasannya,Yesung-_hyung_ termasuk murid yang pintar namun itu dalam hal pelajaran. Jika dalam hal lain dia bisa menjadi sangat _pabbo_. Begitu pula Donghae-_hyung_. Dia juga termasuk siswa pandai disini,namun dia sangat polos atau dibuat polos. Entahlah,kalau menurutku dia sama mesumnya dengan Raja _Yadong_ sekolah ini atau Lee HyukJae.

Aku merupakan siswa yang anti _social_. Temanku di sekolah ini hanya Donghae-_hyung_,dan Yesung-_hyung_ karena orangtua kami bertiga juga bersahabat. Tunggu,aku juga punya satu teman dekat lagi. Dia,

PSP-ku.

Hahaha.. ya,dia benda yang selalu melekat pada diriku ini. Itulah sebabnya si Ikan Mokpo sering menyebutnya '_kekasih'ku_.

Aku yang memang tak pandai bergaul hanya sering diam di kelas. Meskipun aku,Ikan mokpo, dan Raja Kura-kura termasuk siswa yang diperhitungkan di sekolah ini._ Seoul International High School._

Setelah mem-_pause_ PSP-ku,aku menoleh ke arah jendela. Disana,_'dia'_ baru selesai berolahraga. _Ne_,setiap jam pelajaran ketiga atau sebelum istirahat jadwal pelajaran_nya_ adalah olahraga. Kenapa aku bisa hapal ? '_Dia'_ orang yang ku incar selama dua tahun ini. Bukan..aku takkan mengincar untuk dibunuh. Tapi karena aku mencintainya.

Dia,

Lee Sungmin. _Namja_ imut,manis,pandai,namun dingin terhadap orang yang tak dikenalnya. Dia pandai dalam bidang seni dan olahraga serta bahasa. Dia juga satu tingkatan dengan Hae-_hyung_ dan Yesung-_hyung_. Jadi aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan.

Saat ini dia sudah meninggalkan lapangan basket dengan bercanda bersama teman-temannya. Aku tersenyum. Aku selalu tersenyum jika sudah melihatnya. Padahal dia sudah beranjak. Mungkin hanya dia yang bisa membuat aku tersenyum hanya dengan membayangkan saja.

_Tidak masalah jika aku kesepian. Setiap kali aku teringat padamu_

_Senyum menyebar di wajahku._

Pulang sekolah aku berjalan sendiri. Kedua _hyung_-ku harus mengikuti _ekskul_ mereka. Jadi aku pulang sendiri.

Saat berjalan di koridor,aku melihat siluetnya. Dia sedang membawa banyak kardus menuju perpustakaan. Aku langsung menghampirinya.

"Sungmin-_sshi_,boleh saya bantu ?"

"_Ah,ne. Gomawo err – "_

"Kyuhyun,Cho Kyuhyun."

"Um. _Gomawo_,Kyuhyun-_sshi_."

Aku membantunya yang membawa kardus yang berisi buku-buku itu. Aku membawa lebih banyak karena ku tahu dia pasti sudah lelah. Saat menuju perpustakaan kami hanya diam. Aku meliriknya. Peluh membasahi keningnya. Ya,jarak dari kelasnya ke perpustakaan memang sangat jauh. Salahkan kenapa sekolah ini sangat luas.

"Anda istirahat saja,Sungmin-_sshi_. Biar saya yang bawa."

"_Ani_,ini tugasku."

"_Gwenchana_. Anda terlihat sangat lelah."

"_Jinjja_ ?"

"_Ne_. Anda duduk saja disini. Saya akan segera kesini jika sudah selesai." Aku tersenyum melihatnya mengangguk. Lalu aku langsung menuju perpustakaan untuk meletakkan semua buku ini.

Saat aku kembali,aku melihatnya duduk bersandar sembari menutup matanya.

"Sungmin-_sshi_,sudah selesai."

"Ah,_gomawo_ Kyuhyun-_ah_. Mianhe membuatmu kelelahan karena bukunya sangat banyak. Dan jangan bicara seformal itu denganku lagi _okey_ ? Kita berteman sekarang." Dia tersenyum. Sangat manis.

"_Ne_,_gwenchana_ kok. Umm..Sungmin-_hyung_ ?"

"Ya,begitu saja. Aku duluan ya Kyuhyun-_ah_. _Ummaku_ sudah menyuruhku pulang. _Pay_.._pay.."_

"_Ne_,_Hyung_." _Yes_,satu langkah lebih dekat. Pikirku.

_Tidak masalah jika aku lelah. Setiap kali kau senang_

_Hatiku penuh dengan cinta._

Hari ini seperti biasa aku memandang bosan keluar kelas melalui jendela. Disana aku melihat Sungmin-_hyung_ yang diantar oleh seseorang. Menurut ukurannya dia seorang mahasiswa.

"Kau melamun lagi,_Gaem_ _Gyu_ ?"

"_Aniyo_,_Fishy_. Oh ya,kau kenal _namja_ yang sering mengantar Sungmin-_hyung_ ?"

"Oh..dia itu tunangannya. _Waeyo_ ?" Tanyanya yang ku balas dengan gelengan.

"Biar ku tebak. Kau mencintainya,Kyu ?"

"_MWO_ ? Jangan sembarangan bicara,_Turtle_-_hyung_ !" Jawabku agak keras agar mereka tidak curiga.

"Hahaha..baguslah. Soalnya ku dengar si Jungmo itu memiliki banyak anak buah yang bisa menghabisi orang sekali hajar." Yesung-_hyung_ tertawa sembari bersyukur karena aku tak mencintainya. Dan siapa itu Jungmo ?

"Jungmo ? Siapa dia ?"

"Dia tunangannya Sungmin,_Tuan_ _maniac_ _game_.. sudah kubilang Sungie-_hyung_,namja ini hanya mencintai '_kekasih'nya_."

"Ya,kurasa kau benar Hae."

"Ish…berhenti menertawakanku ! Sudah sana kembali ke kelas kalian !" Aku mengibaskan tanganku selayaknya ingin mengusir mereka berdua.

"Ne,_Saeng_. Kami pergi dulu,jangan merindukan kami _ne_ ? _SarangHAE_ !" Donghae-_hyung_ mengedipkan matanya genit. Segera ku dorong mereka keluar kelas. Aigoo..aku ingin muntah sekarang juga.

'_Jadi Sungmin-hyung sudah memiliki tunangan. Hufft..semakin sulit saja.'_ Batinku.

Aku kembali meraih PSP-ku dan memainkannya. Berharap semua yang ku dengar hanyalah mimpi belaka. Dan melupakan luka setelah melihat Sungmin-_hyung_ dengan orang lain. Aku sudah terbiasa. Ya,sangat biasa. Dan harus terbiasa.

_Hari ini aku bisa hidup di dunia yang keras lagi._

Pulang dari sekolah aku langsung merebahkan diriku. Semua yang terjadi pagi ini sungguh menguras otakku. Jika boleh memilih,aku lebih memilih mengerjakan seribu soal matematika dalam sehari dibanding menjalani hidup yang rumit seperti ini. Aku menutup mataku. Mencoba menetralisir semua perih dan lelah yang menyiksa tubuhku. Aku mencoba membuang semua isi memori otakku dan menggantinya dengan gambar-gambar Sungmin-_hyung_ saat dia tersenyum manis. Semua bayangan mengenai dirimu,Sungmin-_hyung_. Dan suaramu yang indah berputar dan terngiang kepalaku. Tidak ! Tak hanya di kepalaku,namun juga telingaku. Aku bahkan tak pernah berpikir bagaimana hidupku tanpa dirimu,tanpa bayanganmu sedikitpun. Apa artinya aku sudah menyerahkan semuanya padamu ?

_Bahkan jika aku lelah, ketika aku menutup mataku, aku hanya melihat bayanganmu._

_Mimpi yang masih terngiang di telingaku_

_Apakah meninggalkan sisiku ke arahmu._

Kadang aku bermimpi. Jikalau aku adalah Hae-_hyung_ yang bisa meluluhkan semua orang dengan senyum manis nan polosnya ditambah wajahnya yang sangat tampan serta kata-kata dan perbuatan _romantic_ yang dia lakukan. Ataupun seorang Yesung-_hyung_ yang dengan mudah membuat semua orang meleleh karena suaranya yang merdu dan mengena di hati,dan jangan lupakan wajah manis dan tampannya.

Jika dibandingkan dengan mereka memang aku sama populernya. Namun,aku tak memiliki bakat lebih dibanding mereka berdua. Ya,pengecualian dalam bidang perhitungan dan _game_. Hae-_hyung_ yang sangat pandai _dance_,dan Yesung-_hyung_ yang pandai menyanyi. Mereka berdua juga ahli dalam olahraga. Sedangkan aku ? Lari sratus meter saja tak kuat.

Tapi Cho Kyuhyun tetap Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tak bisa menjadi siapa-siapa. Aku hanya bisa duduk diam dan berkhayal bahwa suatu saat nanti kita bisa bersanding dan saling mengerti. Kita saling mencintai. Itulah yang selalu menjadi semangat hidupku selama ini.

_Setiap hari hidupku seperti mimpi._

_Jika kita dapat melihat satu sama lain dan saling mencintai_

_Aku akan berdiri lagi._

Selama dia masih bisa ku bayangkan bersamaku itulah kebahagian menurutku. Semua itu takkan pernah ku lupakan. Semua akan menghangat dengan sendirinya dan menjadi penyemangat saat masa-masa sulit. Dan untukku,harapan untuk bersamamu bagaikan mimpi yang tak pernah tidur.

_Bagiku, kebahagiaan kenangan berharga_

_Akan lebih hangat selama masa-masa sulit._

_Bagiku, harapan adalah mimpi yang tidak pernah tidur._

Lucu…sungguh lucu. Aku selalu menganggap ada dirimu di sisiku. Menemaniku,menanyakan sesuatu padaku agar aku tak kelupaan,mengkhawatirkanku,menatapku dengan lembut,atau hanya berkata kau merindukanku.

_Seperti bayangan di sisiku kau selalu_

_Diam-diam datang kepadaku._

_Untuk melihat apakah aku sakit, untuk melihat apakah aku kesepian setiap hari_

_Dengan perasaan kerinduan, kau datang kepadaku._

Kadang saat aku merasa rindu pada _noona_-ku yang pergi meninggalkanku. Ataupun saat aku merasa tak diperlukan oleh orangtua-ku yang lebih mementingkan bisnis mereka. Aku sering menangis. Tapi,bayagan dan harapan atas dirimu membuatku baik-baik saja. Karena bayanganmu akan selalu menemaniku.

_Bahkan jika dunia ini membuatku menangis, aku baik-baik saja._

_Karena kau selalu di sisiku._

Malam ini aku sudah siap dengan stelan jas warna hitam. Tampak rapi dan elegan. Malam ini adalah malam pesta perpisahan angkatan Hae-_hyung_,Yesung-_hyung_,serta Sungmin-_hyung_. Aku yang baru masuk ke aula langsung bergabung dengan Hae-_hyung_ dan Yesung-_hyung_.

"Yo !"

"Ku kira kau tak datang,Kyu."

"Ish..aku juga ingin melihat kalia berdiri di atas sana,Ikan Mokpo !"

"Ya ! Ini malam perpisahan,Kyu. Kenapa kau masih tak menghormatiku sebagai _hyung_-mu sih ?"

"Baiklah,sesuai janji saja."

"Janji apa,Kyu ?" Yesung-_hyung_ mengernyitkan alis karena dia memang tak tahu apa-apa soal ini.

"Itu loh,_Hyung_..Aku akan memanggil Ikan Mokpo dengan panggilan hyung jika dia berhasil bicara bahwa dia mencintai HyukJae-_sunbae_."

"Oh..itu..Hae memang sudah jadian dengan Hyukkie tadi pagi." Ucap Yesung-_hyung_. Aku melirik kea rah Hae-_hyung_ yang bersemu malu. Aigoo..polos sekali dia.

"_So_ ?"

"Ne,aku memanggilmu _HYUNG_ !"

"_Gomawo,Kyunnie Bear.."_

"Ya ! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu ! Aku terdengar seperti _yeoja_ yang diganggu makhluk mesum sepertimu !"

"Dia memang mesum,Kyu. Apalagi setelah jadian dengan Hyukkie."

"Sungie-_hyung_ ga asyik nih. Aku kan ga mesum !" Hae-_hyung_ mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya lucu. Dia sepertinya tampak kesal dengan namja tertua diantara kami ini. Gelak tawa pun pecah. Kami saling tertawa dan melepas semua _problem_ yang ada. Namun,sebuah suara yang sangat ku kenal memanggil kami.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_,Hae-_ah_,Yesung-_hyung_ !"

"Hay,Minnie-_hyung_. Kemarilah !" Sahutan Hae-_hyung_ mengajak Sungmin-_hyung_ untuk bergabung.

"Ada apa,Minnie ?"

"Ini undangan untuk kalian." Katanya sambil menyodorkan tiga undangan.

"WOW ! Kau akan segera menikah dengan Jungmo ?"

"_Ne,Hyung. Umma_ dan _appa_ memajukan tanggal pernikahan kami." Dia menunduk. Di sorot matanya aku melihat ketidak setujuan.

"Dan aku harap kalian mau datang." Lanjutnya.

"Tentu kami datang ! Hyukkie ikut kan ?"

"_Ne_,aku juga mengundang Hyukkie dan Wookie. Kalian ku tunggu. Kalau begitu aku pamit ingin memberika ini pada yang lain. _Annyeong_."

"_Annyeong,Minnie bunny.." _

Aku menatap punggungnya dan undangan bergantian. Aku memejamkan mata seraya tersenyum. Sepertinya bayangan dan harapan manis itu hanya akan menjadi kenangan.

_Seperti debu, akan mereka berubah dan meninggalkan kenangan?_

_Aku akan tetap tersenyum untuk meringankan hatiku._

.

.

.

_Setiap hari hidupku seperti mimpi._

_Jika kita dapat melihat satu sama lain dan saling mencintai_

_Aku akan berdiri lagi._

_Bagiku, kebahagiaan kenangan berharga_

_Akan lebih hangat selama masa-masa sulit._

_Bagiku, harapan adalah mimpi yang tidak pernah tidur._

Seminggu sejak aku menghadiri pesta ppernikahan Sungmin-_hyung_. Sakit dan perih masih terasa. Goresan goresan yang membekas semakin dalam dan menyayat hatiku. Tapi aku tetap bangun dan tak perduli dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya. Aku tetap membayangkan bahwa Sungmin-_hyung_ hanya milikku. Kami saling mencintai dan takkan ada yang memisahkan kami. Cinta kami satu. Kami satu hati,satu jiwa,dan satu cinta yang takkan pernah pudar. Saat aku tak mampu menopang dan hidup seperti dulu, '_kau'_ selalu ada untukku memberi semangat.

_Tidak peduli berapa kali aku tersandung dan jatuh_

_Aku masih berdiri seperti ini._

_Aku hanya memiliki satu hati._

_Saat aku lelah kau menjadi kekuatanku._

_Hatiku tertuju padamu selamanya._

Saat ini aku sedang di apartement Yesung-_hyung_ untuk merayakan kelulusan mereka dan diterimanya mereka di Seoul University. Kami,Aku,Yesung-_hyung_,Hae-_hyung_,HyukJae-_hyung_,dan Ryeowook-_hyung_, meminum berbagai macam wine yang tersedia,menonton film,dan memakan barbeque kami buat bersama.

"_Kyunnie,gwenchanayo ?"_

"_Gwenchana,Hae-hyung."_

"Tapi kau pucat,Kyu-_ah_." Yesung-_hyung_ menatapku khawatir. Namun aku hanya tersenyum menutupi semua kesedihan dan luka yang semakin hari semakin menorehkan seni di hatiku.

"Aku baik-baik saja. _Kajja_ bersulang untuk kelulusan kalian dan diterimanya kalian di Universitas Seoul."

"_CHEERS_ !"

Aku tersenyum,ya tersenyum. Takkan perduli dengan yang terjadi. Aku tetap tersenyum bersama banyangan_mu. _Agar luka itu pergi dan takkan menggangguku.

_Jadi aku menelan sakit dan kesedihan._

_Aku hanya akan menunjukkan wajah tersenyumku._

_Bahkan tidak terluka sekarang._

Selalu di mimpiku,dirimu datang dan menyapaku lembut. Tapi malam ini,aku bermimpi kau pergi. Aku memanggilmu. Terus memanggilmu. Tapi kau tak menoleh. Aku mengejarmu sekuat tenagaku. Tapi kau sama sekali tak dapat ku capai. Padahal aku sungguh ingin mengatakan. Aku sangat teramat mencintaimu,Sungmin-_hyung_.

_Aku akan selalu berpegang pada mimpiku ingin dipenuhi denganmu_

_Aku akan mencoba untuk memanggilmu di tempat aku tidak bisa mencapai_

_Aku mencintaimu dengan segenap hatiku_.

NORMAL POV

Sungmin memandangi tubuh yang tergolek lemah tak berdaya di kamar itu. Dia pucat tak bernyawa. Ya,di kamar itu. Kamar jenazah. Tak perlu bertanya kan ? _Dia_,orang yang sangat menginginkannya dulu terbaring dalam damai. Senyum mengembang dalam tidurnya. Dia tak sedih. Sama sekali tak sedih. Karena dia sekarang tak perlu berkhayal yang baginya adalah mimpi yang tak pernah tidur. Karena,dia akan bermimpi bersama Sungmin-_nya_ selamanya.

_To : Sungmin-hyung._

_I write this song,special for you. I don't know I can give this song to you or not. But I hope sometimes you find it and read it._

It doesn't matter if I'm lonely. Whenever I think of you

A smile spreads across my face.

It doesn't matter if I'm tired. Whenever you are happy

My heart is filled with love.

Today I might live in a harsh world again.

Even if I'm tired, when I close my eyes, I only see your image.

The dreams that are still ringing in my ears

Are leaving my side towards you.

Everyday my life is like a dream.

If we can look at each other and love each other

I'll stand up again.

To me, the happiness of those precious memories

Will be warmer during hard times.

For me, hope is a dream that never sleeps.

Like a shadow by my side you always

Quietly come to me.

To see if I'm hurt, to see if I'm lonely everyday

With feelings of yearning, you come to me.

Even if the world makes me cry, I'm okay.

Because you are always by my side.

Like dust, will those memories change and leave?

I'll keep smiling to ease my heart.

Everyday my life is like a dream.

If we can look at each other and love each other

I'll stand up again.

To me, the happiness of those precious memories

Will be warmer during hard times.

For me, hope is a dream that never sleeps.

No matter how many times I stumble and fall

I'm still standing like this.

I only have one heart.

When I'm tired you become my strength.

My heart is towards you forever.

So I swallowed the hurt and grief.

I'll only show you my smiling form.

It doesn't even hurt now.

I'll always hold on to the dreams I want to fulfill with you

I'll try to call for you at the place I cannot reach

I love you with all my heart.

_Well,I just wanna say I really love you. I Know it's crazy. You was married and I can't to be with you ever. But,thanks. You always in my mind. I still love you ever._

_Your lover_

_Cho Kyuhyun._

TBC

Huwaaa..apa ini ?

Fic ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. Sejak mendengar lagu ini saya merasa bergetar dan yah..lagu ini menyentuh sekali.

Seperti biasa,

Selai mau tanya

**KEEP OR DELETE ?**

**LANJUT ATAU BERAKHIR DISINI ?**

Gaje kah ? Jelekkah ? Kritik saran diterima. Multichap . Jika readers minta lanjut saya aka melanjutkan. Apabila ada yang bilang jangan lanjut tidak saya lanjutkan. Mianhe for typo's dan kejelekkan cerita. Gomawo,sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ^.^

REVIEW PLEASE..


	2. Chapter 2

**HUIMANGEUN NAEGEN JAMDEULJI ANEUN KKUM**

KYUMIN FANFICTION

Pairing : KyuMin

Genre : Hurt/Comfort,Romance

Rated : T-Indonesia

Disclaimer : Mereka punya orang tua mereka,Tuhan,ELF's,dan SM entertainment

Kyuhyun punya Sungmin,Sungmin Punya Kyuhyun dan mereka saling memiliki.

Warning : YAOI,jelek,abal,OOC,typo,miss typo,

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

This chap all Sungmin Point Of View.

Summary :

Bagi Kyuhyun mengharapkan Sungmin adalah mimpinya yang takkan pernah tidur.

##############################################################################

Chapter 2

Pikiranku mengembara,saat dimana aku selalu memperhatikan_mu_ dari kejahuan. Dan saat itu aku melihat_mu_ dari dekat. Sangat dekat. Pancaran kebaikan dan hati malaikat_mu_. Manis. Aku selalu ingin mengulang semua itu. Kenangan manis untukku darimu.

_Flash back _

_Hari ini aku mendapat jatah untuk mengembalikan buku-buku kelas oleh Park Seongsaengnim. Mengingat jarak kelasku dengan perpustakaan yang sangat jauh membuatku sedikit kelelahan dan mengambil istirahat di koridor kelas XI. Saat aku duduk,seseorang menghampiriku._

"_Sungmin-sshi,boleh saya bantu ?" Aku mendongakkan kepala. Dia kan.._

"_Ah,ne. Gomawo err – "_

"_Kyuhyun,Cho Kyuhyun." Ne,Dia Cho Kyuhyun. Namja kelas XI yang selama ini kukagumi._

"_Um. Gomawo,Kyuhyun-sshi."_

_Dia membantuku membawa kardus-kardus yang berisi buku. Dia mengambil banyak buku di kardus yang ku pegang untuk di pindahkan ke kardusnya. Saat menuju perpustakaan aku tak mampu menatapnya. Aku takut semakin terjerat ke dalam pesonanya. Lelah. Padahal kami baru berjalan sebentar saja. Aku mengutuk Lee Soo Man-sshi yang membuat sekolah ini sangat luas._

"_Anda istirahat saja,Sungmin-sshi. Biar saya yang bawa." Aku menatapnya. Tatapan hangat nan lembut serta tampak khawatir. Apa aku tampak sangat lelah dan kacau ?_

"_Ani,ini tugasku." Tolakku halus sembari tersenyum tipis._

"_Gwenchana. Anda terlihat sangat lelah." Dia tersenyum tulus. Sangat tulus. Membuatku luluh._

"_Jinjja ?"_

"_Ne. Anda duduk saja disini. Saya akan segera kesini jika sudah selesai." Aku mengangguk,mengiyakan tawarannya. Setelahnya dia beranjak menuju perpustakaan sendiri. _

_Aku menutup mataku sejenak. Berusaha mengontrol detak jantungku. Senyumannya,tatapannya,perilakunya sangat lembut. Aku terus mencoba mengukir kisah ini agar tak hilang._

"_Sungmin-sshi,sudah selesai." Aku yang terkejut langsung membuka mataku dan melihatnya sudah berada di depanku._

"_Ah,gomawo Kyuhyun-ah. Mianhe membuatmu kelelahan karena bukunya sangat banyak. Dan jangan bicara seformal itu denganku lagi okey ? Kita berteman sekarang." Aku tersenyum semanis mungkin dan mencoba untuk mengakrabkan diri padanya. Bagaimanapun aku sulit untuk akrab dengan orang lain._

"_Ne,gwenchana kok. Umm..Sungmin-hyung ?" Ucapnya membuatku sangat senang. Satu langkah lebih dekat._

"_Ya,begitu saja. Aku duluan ya Kyuhyun-ah. Ummaku sudah menyuruhku pulang. Pay..pay.." Aku segera pamit ketika ingat dengan pesan dari ummaku untuk segera pulang._

"_Ne,Hyung." _

_Ah..aku tak mau melupakan kenangan ini,Kyunnie._

_Flash back off_

Kenangan yang indah _ne_,Kyunnie. Apa kau menganggapnya biasa saja ? Aku harap tidak._  
__**Today, i wander in my memory  
I'm pasing around on the end of this way**_

Hari ini hari pernikahanku. Bukan wajah senang yang aku tampilkan. Namun wajah sedih yang terbebani. _Wae_ ? _Waeyo_ ? Kenapa bukan _dia_ yang bersanding denganku disini ? Wajahku ku buat sedemikian rupa agar tampak bahagia. Namun,tatapan mataku masih sendu. Aku benci hari ini ! Aku benci !

Terlebih mengingat aku memberikan Kyunnie undangan untuk datang. _Ne_,aku baru melihatnya tadi. Dia menatap tepat ke arah mataku. Kedua bola mataku yang tak pernah berbohong. Dia menyalamiku,dia merangkulku erat. Dia membisikkannya di telingaku. 'Berbahagialah,Sungmin-_hyung'_. Kenapa Kyu ? Kenapa kau membisikkan kata yang tak ingin ku dengar darimu. Aku hanya bahagia bersamamu. _Wae_,Kyu ? Aku seperti akan kehilanganmu selamanya,Kyu.

Kau tak tahu,Kyu ? Hatiku menangis. Menangis mendengar itu. Aku kehilangan peganganku. Hatiku remuk. Mungkin aku takkan pernah bahagia lagi. Apa kau tak mencintaiku,Kyu ? Setelah aku menikah,aku takkan bebas. Mungkin bercengkrama denganmu takkan bisa ku lakukan lagi mengingat betapa _over protektivenya_ 'suami'-ku. Hiks..siapapun,selamatkan aku. Aku kehilangan jalanku. Aku kehilangan Kyunnie-ku._  
__**You're still holding me tightly, even though i can't see you any more  
I'm losing my way again**_

Aku terduduk. Ini tepat seminggu setelah hari pernikahanku. Aku menatap langit. Aku berdoa untuk bertemu denganmu. Aku berdoa agar aku bisa melihat wajah tampanmu lagi. Aku berharap,terus berharap dan berdoa agar semua itu bisa Tuhan kabulkan. Aku sangat mencintaimu,Kyunnie.

___**I'm praying to the sky i want see you and hold you more  
that i want to see you and hold you more**_

_Mianhe_,Kyu. Aku tak bisa menepati perkataanmu. Aku tak bisa bahagia dengannya. Aku takkan bisa tanpamu. Aku menangis. Kali ini semua pertahananku luluh seketika. Namun aku segera menghapusnya dengan kasar saat merasa ada yang mendekat.

"Kau kenapa,_Yeobo_ ?"

"_Aniyo,Jungmo-ah."_

"Jangan berbohong denganku."

"Kau mau aku jujur ?"

"Tentu,kenapa tidak ?"

"Aku ingin meminta hak terakhirku. Aku ingin kita pisah."

"Kau yakin ?" Dia membulatkan matanya. Kaget mungkin.

"_Ne_,aku yakin. Aku mencintai seseorang. Lebih dari aku mencntai diriku mungkin. Aku mencintainya sebelum kita di jodohkan."

"Apa aku boleh.."

"_Ani_,bisa kau hargai keputusanku ? Kau sendiri yang bilang aku mendapat tiga hak jika menikah denganmu. Pertama,aku sudah menggunakannya agar aku mengundang sahabat-sahabatku saat pernikahan kita. Kedua,agar kau tak menyentuhku. Yang ketiga,aku ingin gunakan agar kita berpisah. Aku tahu ini baru seminggu. Tapi,ku mohon. _Jebal_..aku tak bisa lagi berpura-pura manis,hidup denganmu,dan pisah darinya. Aku tak bisa tanpanya."

"Baiklah,aku menyetujuinya." Aku tersenyum lega. Tunggu aku,Kyunnie._  
__**It can't be if it's not you  
i can't be without you**_

Hari ini aku keluar dari apartementku yang baru saja ku beli setelah berpisah dengan Jungmo. Baru saja aku melangkahkan kaki,ponselku berdering.

"_Yeoboseo_ ?"

"Minnie-_hyung_,ini aku Wookie. Aku menggunakan nomor Yesung-_hyung_. Cepatlah ke _Seoul Hospital Centre._ Kyuhyun kecelakaan." Aku menjatuhkan ponselku. Aku segera mengambil kunci mobilku dan menuju rumah sakit itu.

Setelah mengeahui ruangannya,aku segera kesana. Wookie menangis di dekapan Yesung-_hyung_. Begitu pula Donghae dan Hyukkie. mereka menangis tersedu.

"Minnie.."

"_Ne,Hyung_. Kyuhyun tak apa kan ?"

"Kyuhyun…"

"_Hyung_.._jebal_..katakan padaku dia tak apa." Aku lemas. Tubuhku merosot. '_Dia tak bisa di selamatkan. Mianhe,Minnie-hyung.'_

Saat memandangnya tergolek lemah,tameng itu hancur lagi. Aku seperti tak rela melihatmu seperti ini. Diam. Aku takkan bisa. Aku takkan bisa hidup tanpamu._  
__**i cannot send you away one more time  
i can't live without you**_

.

.

.

._  
__**it can't be if it's not you  
i can't be without you**_

Aku terluka,sangat terluka. Hatiku sangat terluka. Namun tak apa jika aku terluka seperti ini sehari ataupun setahun karena aku akan tetap mencintainya kan ? Meski raganya tak dapat bersamaku selamanya. Suatu saat nanti,saat aku dan dia bertemu,aku akan mengatakan padanya. Aku hanya jatuh cinta padanya.__

_**it's okay if i'm hurt for a day and a year like this  
it's fine even if my heart's hurts  
yes because i'm just in love with you**_

Hari ini hari pemakamannya. Aku menghadirinya. Aku tegar. Aku selalu berusaha untuk tegar. Untukmu semata. Namun hatiku yang terluka ini terus berteriak untuk menemukanmu. Untuk bertemu denganmu. Hatiku terus berteriak bahwa kau tak hilang. Kau tak pergi. Namun dimana kau ? Dapatkah kau dengar suaraku ? Tolong,dengarkan suaraku ini. Padaku,beritahu aku dimana dirimu._  
__**my bruised heart  
is screaming to me to find you  
where are you?  
can't you hear my voice?  
to me…**_

Jika aku hidup lagi suatu saat nanti. Jika aku lahir lagi dan lagi. Dan aku bertemu denganmu. Aku takkan melepaskanmu barang sedikitpun. Aku tak bisa hidupmu walau sehari. Kau satu-satunya yang takkan pernah ku lepas. Kau satu-satunya yang akan ku cintai. Aku akan senangkah ? Aku akan puaskah ? Haha..tentu saja ya. Aku akan senang. Cukup senang atau sangat senang jika aku bisa bersamamu. Walau itu nanti atau kapanpun itu. Satu yang terus ada di hatiku. Cho Kyuhyun hanya untuk Lee Sungmin._  
__**if i live my life again  
if i'm born over and over again  
i can't live without you for a day  
You're the one i will keep  
you're the one i will love  
i'm…yes because i'm happy enough if i could be with you**_

NORMAL POV

Sungmin duduk termenung di balkon apartementnya. Dia melamun. Melamunkan sesuatu yang tak pasti. Ingin rasanya dia terjun ke bawah dari latai sebelas ini dan membuat nyawanya melayang lalu menyusul Kyunnie_nya_. Apalagi setelah pulang dari pemakaman Kyuhyun,Sungmin mendapat cerita dari Ryeowook,HyukJae,Donghae,dan Yesung bahwa Kyuhyun sebenarnya mencintainya juga. Sungmin juga menerima surat dari Kyuhyun yang diberikan Donghae padanya. Donghae bilang dia menemukan itu di apartement Kyuhyun saat Donghae dan Yesung mencari Kyuhyun di apartementnya. Namun naasnya,saat itu juga mereka mendapat kabar Kyuhyun kecelakaan.

"Khekhekhe..kenapa tak bunuh diri saja sekalian ?" Suara kekeha membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin. Dia langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihat seorang _namja_ berparas cantik dengan sayap hitam dan baju terusan hitam panjang.

"_Nu..nuguya ?"_

"Aku dewa kematian Heechul. Aku bisa membantumu bertemu,Kyunnie-mu lagi."

"_Jinjja ?"_

"Tentu,tapi dia akan berubah. Dan kau bisa mengubahnya dengan perlahan. Apa kau mau dengan tawaranku ?"

"Jaminannya ?"

"Nyawamu akan abadi sampai kehidupan berikutnya dan kau baru akan mati saat tanggal matimu di kehidupan berikutnya."

"Jadi,aku akan jadi roh terus sampai kehidupan berikutnya ?"

"Ne,kau mau terima tawaranku ?"

"Baiklah,aku terima." Ucap Sungmin sambil menjabat tangan lentik Heechul.

'_Khekhekhe..ini akan jadi tontonan yang menarik.'_

'_Aku akan berjuang meski Kyunnie sudah berubah dan tak mengenalku.'_

TBC

-It Has To Be You by Kim Jong Woon-

_Kim Sung Ra SparKYU__ 5/9/12 ch1 : itu,Kyuhyun. Okey :) gomawo sdh review._

_min kurosaki__ 5/8/12 ch1 : gamsahamida :) ini lanjutannya semoga suka._

_elf203 5/8/12 ch1 : annyeong,Chingu. Ho-oh. Gomawo x)_

_12__Cho Yui Chan__ 5/8/12 ch1: TBC chap 1. Ini chap 2-nya. =)_

_Bunny Ming 5/8/12 ch1 :ne,terimakasih dan semoga suka ;)_

_Kim Sae Rin 5/8/12 ch1 : ne, gomawo dan semoga suka chap 2nya :)_

_Rima KyuMin Elf__ 5/8/12 ch1 : ne,makasih. Semoga suka chap 2 x)_

.

.

Semakin kesini semakin aneh -_-

Semoga readers suka deh. Lagunya ganti terus tiap chap.

Chap 1 : hope is dream that doesn't sleep by Cho Kyuhyun

Chap 2 : it has to be you by Kim Jong Woon

Seperti biasa,

Selai mau tanya

**KEEP OR DELETE ?**

**LANJUT ATAU BERAKHIR DISINI ?**

Gaje kah ? Jelekkah ? Kritik saran diterima. Multichap . Jika readers minta lanjut saya aka melanjutkan. Apabila ada yang bilang jangan lanjut tidak saya lanjutkan. Mianhe for typo's dan kejelekkan cerita. Gomawo,sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ^.^

REVIEW PLEASE..


	3. Chapter 3

**HUIMANGEUN NAEGEN JAMDEULJI ANEUN KKUM**

KYUMIN FANFICTION

Pairing : KyuMin

Genre : Hurt/Comfort,Romance

Rated : T-Indonesia

Disclaimer : Mereka punya orang tua mereka,Tuhan,ELF's,dan SM entertainment

Kyuhyun punya Sungmin,Sungmin Punya Kyuhyun dan mereka saling memiliki.

Warning : YAOI,jelek,abal,OOC,typo,miss typo,

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

This chap all Sungmin Point Of View.

Summary :

Bagi Kyuhyun mengharapkan Sungmin adalah mimpinya yang takkan pernah tidur.

##############################################################################

Chapter 3

_A warm wind is blowing like it was that night  
The flowers you lovingly planted have bloomed  
Before I know it spring has come again  
I still want to deeply sleep like it's winter_

Angin berhembus seiring langkahku. Aku tak tahu akan kemana sekarang. Yang aku pikirkan hanya berjalan dan berjalan sampai masanya tiba. Masa dimana aku akan bertemu _dia_. Aku terduduk. Entah walaupun tak merasakan lelah seperti dulu, aku merasa jengah. Aku harus bertahan seperti bunga-bunga yang bersemi itu, yang bertahan sejak dia ditanam penuh kasih sayang. Aku merasa diriku tak sanggup. Tapi aku harus bertahan demi_ dia_,. Yah..meski hatiku berkata aku lebih baik diam dan menunggu, namun sepertinya kinerja otakku berkata lain.

_You are so very far, so very far  
To be honest I miss you every day  
Even the very small, very small trivial things  
make me think of you every day_

Air mataku keluar perlahan. Aku jengah, aku lelah, aku tak tahu kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan_nya_. Aku terus berjalan menelusuri trotoar, kalau aku mau aku bisa saja lewat di tengah jalan raya karena aku tembus pandang oleh manusia-manusia lain, tapi aku tak cukup gila melakukan itu. Aku tak perduli seberapa kusutnya diriku dan wajahku sekarang. Kenapa _kau_ sangat jauh ? Aku sangat merindukan_mu_. Apakah _kau_ disana tahu ? Aku selalu mengingat memori saat _kita_ bersama. Selalu. Sampai tak pernah terlewat sedikitpun. Aku juga heran. Tapi aku tahu, itu yang terus membuatku mengingat_mu_ dan memikirkan_mu_ setiap hari. Agar aku tak pernah menyerah mendapatkan_mu_ lagi.

_Your comforting scent fills the room  
in the flowers scattered around  
Because I'm afraid one day I won't be able to feel it  
I want to take hold of even the air that you were in_

Setiap _kita_ bersama, tidak langsung _kau_ menawarkan bantuan_mu_ padaku. Sekedar membantuku atau menghiburku. Namun itu meninggalkan jejak yang takkan menghilang dengan mudah dari pikiran dan terutama hatiku. Termasuk bunga-bunga yang bermekaran dan bertebaran di sekitar kita. Aku pernah takut karena tidak akan dapat merasakannya lagi. Dan sekarang, aku memang tak dapat merasakannya lagi. Aku tak dapat merasakan_mu_ selalu ada disekitarku. Entah jauh atau dekat, wangi tubuh_mu_ melekat kuat sampai aku hafal betul dan sekarang aku rindu itu. Aku rindu wangi_mu_ itu. Sampai seakan aku ingin menggenggam dan memiliki wangi itu terus, dan terus. Agar aku tak merindukan_mu_ sampai terlihat sangat bodoh sekarang ini.

_You are so very far, so very far  
To be honest I miss you every day  
Even the very small, very small trivial things  
make me think of you every day_

_A day becomes months  
It seems that even in my heart too a new spring has come.._

Hari menjadi bulan. Banyak yang terlewat dari hari itu, sejak _kau_ meninggalkanku karena kesalahanku. Aku menyesal. Sungguh. Namun bayangan_mu_ selalu tampak seperti menyemangatiku untuk bertemu dengan_mu_. Ya, seperti bayak orang yang selalu menunggu musim semi. Aku juga selalu menunggu waktu disaat kita akan berte_mu_.

_You are in such a far away, far away, far off place  
I believe to you every day is spring  
On a far off day, a very far off future, if you see me again  
Tell me we were always together_

Aku tahu, saat ini entah saat apa. Namun,aku tahu meski _kau_ sangat jauh untuk dijangkau dan selalu kunantika datangnya. Waktu _kau_ akan bersamaku pasti akan datang. Aku percaya itu. Meskipun aku juga tahu, bahwa _kita_ manusia yang akan lenyap nantinya. Tapi setidaknya aku akan bersyukur jika aku mati sesudah aku bertemu dengan_mu_. Jauh hari, di masa nanti, jika _kau_ melihatku lagi dan _kita_ bertemu. Beritahu aku, beritahu aku jika _kita_ akan terus bersama selamanya.

SUNGMIN POV END

Sungmin berjalan tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Untuk apa dia melihat sekelilingnya ? Toh..dia tak terlihat dan termbus pandang. Namun…

"Ah ! _Appoyo_ ! Hei kau ! Kalau jalan pakai mata !"

Sungmin tak menjawab dan tidak bergeming sama sekali, dia menatap _namja_ yang baru ditabraknya tadi dengan mata bulatnya dan ekspresi yang sangat menggambarkan keterkejutannya.

"Hey ! Aku tahu aku tampan ! Tapi jangan pandangi aku seperti itu." Kyuhyun mengayunkan tangannya keatas dan kebawah tepat di depan wajah Sungmin yang melongo.

"KYAAA ! KYUNNIEEE ! AKHIRNYA AKU BERTEMU DENGANMU LAGI !"

Sungmin menerjang tubuh Kyuhyun sampai terjungkal. _Namja_ manis itu memluk tubuh Kyuhyun seolah dia tak mau tubuh itu pergi meninggalkannya lagi.

"Hiks..Aku mencari Kyunnie kemana-mana..Aku sudah lelah,Kyunnie..Ayo kembali..hiks..aku tak akan ninggalin Kyunnie lagi. Janji deh." Sungmin terus terisak. Sambil menggumamkan hal yang dianggap Kyuhyun sangat tak jelas.

Kyuhyun memegang bahu Sungmin dan mendorong _namja_ kelinci itu pelan, "Dengar, aku sama sekali tak mengenalmu. Berhentilah memelukku dan menangis begitu. Dan namaku bukan Kyunnie,_Yeojya_ manis. Namaku Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Camkan itu!"

Kyuhyun langsung beranjak setelah berucap demikian. Instingnya mengatakan untuk segera meninggalkan _yeojya_ yang terduduk dan sedang memproses apa yang terjadi.

"YA ! CHO KYUHYUN AKU BUKAN _YEOJYA_ !"

KYUHYUN POV

"YA ! CHO KYUHYUN AKU BUKAN _YEOJYA_ !"

Teriakan tenor itu menghentikan langkahku. Aku menoleh, dia masih terduduk dan menangis. Ayolah..bukannya tadi dia teriak. Dan…

"Kau bukan _yeojya_ ? Lalu ?" Aku mendekat ke arahnya.

"Aku..hiks.._namja_..tahu Kyunnie _pabbo_ ! Dan Kyunnie itu panggilanmu dariku ! Cho Kyuhyun hiks.._ajhushi_ _pabbo_ !" Dia berkata sambil terisak.

_Chakkaman_ !

A..apa ? Kyunnie i..tu aku ? Dan d..dia mengataiku _pabbo_ ? _Ajh..ushi pabbo_ ? Tunggu ! Disini masalahnya dia _namja_ ! Gezz..dia membuatku sakit kepala !

Segera kuseret badan mungilnya itu ke mobilku yang terparkir tak jauh dari sini.

"Beritahu rumahmu dank au harus menjelaskan semuanya. Darimana kau mengenalku dan lainnya. _Arra_ ?"

"Aku tak punya rumah,Kyunnie. Aku dari masa lalu yang mencarimu sampai masa ini. Dimana aku akan tinggal pun aku tak memikirkannya. Yang kupikirkan hanya mencarimu." Aku yang merasa prihatin dengan keadaannya sekarang haya bisa menghela nafas, "Baiklah, untung saja kau _namja_. Kau boleh tinggal di rumahku."

Ku lihat matanya berbinar, "_Jinjja_,Kyunnie ?"

"_Ne_, tapi jangan berulah di rumahku." Aku menghela nafas, lagi dan lagi. Sepertinya aku akan mengeluarkan bentuk frustrasiku dengan menghela nafas. Sedangkan dia hanya mengangguk dengan _aegyonya_. Tunggu ! _Ae..aegyo_ ? Ish..aku pasti salah presepsi.

.

.

.

.

Kami melewatkan perjalaan sampai rumahku dengan diam. Tak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan kecuali bunyi music yang terputar dalam mobilku.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung mengajaknya masuk.

"_Umma_ ! Aku pulang !" Teriakku.

Seorang _namja_ cantik turun dari tangga dan menatapku tajam. "Pergi main lagi,eoh ? Kenapa lama sekali ?"

"Ish..aku tadi mendapat masalah dengan _yeojya_ yang mengaku _namja_ disampingku ini." Aku meliriknya yang sedang membelalakkan mata.

"_Namja_ di sampingmu ? Disampingmu tak ada siapa-siapa." _Umma_ mengernyit bingung.

Aku menatapnya. Dan segera menariknya serta meninggalkan belanjaan _umma_ di sofa. "Ku rasa aku harus istirahat,_Umma_." Aku Menariknya ke kamarku.

.

.

Aku menutup pintu kamarku.

"Kyunnie, siapa nama _ummamu_ tadi ?"

Aku terhenyak. Apa dia kenal _ummaku_ ? Siapa dia ? Kenapa dia tahu segalanya ?

"Dia Cho Heechul. _Wae_ ? Kau mengenalnya ?"

"_Ani_, yang kukenal Kim Heechul. Dia dewa kematian yang membuatku masih hidup sampai sekarang."

Aku memijit pelipisku, _jinjja_ anak ini membuatku sakit kepala.

"Jadi siapa kau sebenarnya ? Kenapa _ummaku_ tak bisa melihatmu ?"

"Aku Lee Sungmin, aku datang dari masa lampau. Dan kau adalah reinkarnasi orang yang kucintai, Cho Kyuhyun. Terakhir,hanya kau yang bisa melihatku."

"Oh…" Aku mendudukkan diriku.

"MWOO ? MASA LALU ? ORANG YANG KAU CINTAI ! DAN KAU TRANSPARAN ?"

TBC

-One Fine Spring Day by Kim Ryeowook-

Choi sila 6/8/12 ch2 : selai kira ini jelek banget..ne,gomawo ^_^

Bunny Ming 5/15/12 ch2 : ne,gamsahae~ ^_^

Park Min Rin 5/13/12 ch2 : lanjut~ gomawo~ :)

1Park Ha Rin 5/13/12 ch2: iya,gomawo sarannya ^_^ ne,terimakaasih kembali~

kyurin minnie 5/13/12 ch2 : Bahagia kok ;) gomawo~  
qu tunggu next chapter,ia...,,,

Cho Miku 5/13/12 ch2 : jinjja ? yups ^_^ gomawo..

.

.

Semakin kesini semakin aneh -_-

Semoga readers suka deh. Lagunya ganti terus tiap chap.

Chap 1 : hope is dream that doesn't sleep by Cho Kyuhyun

Chap 2 : it has to be you by Kim Jong Woon

Chap 3 : One Fine Spring Day by Kim Ryeowook

Seperti biasa,

Selai mau tanya

**KEEP OR DELETE ?**

**LANJUT ATAU BERAKHIR DISINI ?**

Gaje kah ? Jelekkah ? Kritik saran diterima. Multichap . Jika readers minta lanjut saya aka melanjutkan. Apabila ada yang bilang jangan lanjut tidak saya lanjutkan. Mianhe for typo's dan kejelekkan cerita. Gomawo,sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca ^.^

REVIEW PLEASE..


End file.
